1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluorescent X-ray analysis apparatus, and particularly to a fluorescent X-ray analysis apparatus for monitoring the concentration of an element in a liquid, and the composition or thickness of a thin film during a manufacturing process.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fluorescent X-ray analysis apparatus is used for measuring the composition of various materials and the thickness of a film during an electronic device manufacturing process or the like. An ordinary fluorescent X-ray analysis apparatus has an analysis chamber, which increases the scale of the apparatus, and conventionally the apparatus is only used in sampling inspection for evaluation of the samples. Recently, however, in order to improve the yield and quality of products in manufacture of semiconductors, it has become increasingly necessary to analyze the composition of various materials and the thickness of a film during a manufacturing process, and an analysis apparatus capable of in-line monitoring of the composition and the film thickness has been required.
Recently, while portable fluorescent X-ray analysis apparatuses are developed and commercially available, the focal position of an irradiation X-ray is fixed to one point (surface of an apparatus). (See Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2001-133421, pages 3-4, FIG. 1 and FIG. 2)
During an actual manufacturing process, it is almost impossible to install an irradiation object constantly at a predetermined position and the surface height of the irradiation object often changes. Therefore, if the focal position of an irradiation X-ray is fixed on the surface of the fluorescent X-ray analysis apparatus, a moving means for moving the entire fluorescent X-ray analysis apparatus is necessary. However, the conventional portable fluorescent X-ray analysis apparatus is adapted for simplified analysis and has no such moving means. It has no detecting means for detecting the changing surface position of the irradiation object, either. Moreover, the conventional portable fluorescent X-ray analysis apparatus basically requires that a sample has a smooth surface, and miniaturization of the apparatus limits the quantity of X-ray irradiation. Therefore, a detector for a secondary X-ray must be arranged very closely to the irradiation object, and even when a moving means is provided, the apparatus cannot be applied to in-line monitoring.